Dolls which intentionally simulate real people and fictitious characters are known. These dolls typically rely on reproducing characteristics of the intended subject person or character on the doll. Illustratively, hair and other facial colors and contours may be imprinted on a doll. The doll may be configured in three dimensions to reproduce as best possible the three dimensional characteristics of the human subject.
Dolls may be made to any scale, including full or near full size, and even greater, as well as to scale reduced from life size. Dolls may be formed in many ways, including molding from plastic and sewing fabric panels into the final form, among others.
However, dolls are generally intended for the mass market, and do not have personalized characteristics for most people.